Ice Obsessions
by moonmyth26
Summary: rating might change...He's a hockey pro...she a world famous ice skater...BV
1. veggie

Ages: Bulma 19  
Vegeta 22  
Goku 23  
Chichi 18

This story is under new management and will be different from the original…hope u like… G/C might not show up until later in the story! I disclaime all dbz characters and rights to dbz.

Ice Obsessions

CHAPTER 1

Announcer Box

"It's the final quarter of the World Hockey Tournaments' finals match and it looks like the Okinawa Pythons are getting their asses handed to them on a silver platter! And the Tokyo Tremmers are gladly playing waiters. I'll tell you this that Tokyo team sure can play."

"You sure are right! And if you watch closely you'll see that the defense, led by Kakkarot Goku Son, often act like an ofensive team and it dosen't help the opposition that Captain Vegeta Ouji, 5 time MVP, plays both offense and defense yet has the stamina to pull it off."

"I know what you mean Chuck; I know what you mean."

20 Mins later

Ground level

"AND THAT'S IT FOLKS IT HAS BEEN A LONG AND PAINFUL FIGHT FOR THE PYTHONS BUT THEY STILL GO HOME EMPTY HANDED. THE PYTHONS LOSE 13 TO 43. ITS BEEN NICE HAVING BOTH TEAMS BUT IT'S TIME TO CLOSE SHOP. YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO HOME, BUT YOU CAN'T STAY HERE! GOOOOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!" Through all the cheers and screams an announcer voice was heard but ignored as everyone celebrated Tokyos' victory.

End of ch 1 tell me what u think…Sorry it's short...kinda lost my train of thought...


	2. authors note

Authors note:

Thanks for all the reviews and I know it was short but I'm kinda not allowed on the computer right now and I wanted to get atleast that little bit up before I forgot or procrastinated more. "But to Space-Weazle I am choosing to be the bigger person about this and I wont cuss you out like I want to, (regaurdless of the out come.). BUT I WILL SAY THIS I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS IF U DON'T LIKE HOW I'M POSTING AND WRITING MY STORY. BECAUSE IT'S JUST THAT…**_MY_** STORY…NOT YOURS. AND I CAN CARE LESS IF YOU READ IT OR NOT…BECAUSE IF YOU THINK MY STORY IS A WASTE OF YOUR TIME THEN TO BAD B/C YOU HAVE WASTED _**YOUR TIME**_, NOT MINE, AND CERTAINLY NOT ANYONE ELSES." Moonmyth26 said in response to Space-Bitches terror attack on her story.

There are ways to critique a persons story and doing it as if your perfection and your shit don't stink IS NOT one of them. Do exspect a new chapter nolater than wed, feb 16th. Thank you…. o and to the girl that's and ice skater and offered help if you could e-mail me I'm taking you up on that offer! Jamatta ne!


	3. bbaby

Ages: Bulma 19  
Vegeta 22  
Goku 23  
Chichi 18

This story is under new management and will be different from the original…hope u like… G/C might not show up until later in the story! I disclaime all dbz characters and rights to dbz.

Ch 2

As the lights of the world winter turnamate came up in soft blues and ambers, Breathe by Faith hill filled the statum. In the middle of the ice a beautiful blue haired woman began her rutine. Flawless was the only word that could describe it. As the young lady went threw everything from a double axle to a triple axle- triple toeloop comination. Everyone in awe because of the degrees of dificulty in everything including the foot work. The young skater was Bulma Brifes. Soft, graceful and elegant. As the end of the ruiteen draws nearer Bulma Comes out of a Triple toe and right into a series of spins. She was described as looking like a pixie, a Farie, and an angle. As she slowly came out of the final spins she finishes her routine nealing with her head resting on her knee. The crowd was speechles but settled for a standing ovation.

"That was a fanominal ruiteen. Bulma for sure has landed herself the gold for that performance."

"I agree cathy… I mean WOW!...If she's this good in the singles just how much harder will she be to beat in the doubles with her partner Yamcha Hitori. I mean even if the roomers about the two of them having problems are true, with a partner like Bulma it's almost a garinteed win."

"That's true Pat, but right now let's goes down to the waiting room with Nataile Hawk, she's down wih bulma right now and it seems the scores are ready…"

As the sports ancors discused possibilities between other contestance for third place the scores were posted… "For performance and coreography: 9.9…9.8…9.8…9.9…10.0…10.0…9.5" A chores of Cheers followed each score acordingly till the end when the 9.5 showed up and was met with boos and umpire cracks.

"For technical merrit and requiered coreography: 10.0…9.9…9.9…10.0…10.0…9.9…9.9"

It was offical unless a skater geets strait 10.0's Bulma was takin' home the gold.

SORRY IT'S LATE BUT I'VE BEEN KINDA SPACEY AND TIRED…BETTER NOW THEN NEVER RIGHT! and also the chaps will get longer but 4 now i'm kinda crunchin time and they will be a litle shorter


End file.
